The Moon is on Fire
by vivi-the-fire-bringer
Summary: When the Titans run across a mysterious girl, they have to get her on their side before she does something drastic. Summary sux, just read. Possible love triangles.
1. It's a Secret

Disclaimer: I own Nightfire the Blackmoon, that's pretty much it.

Author's Note: R&R, ok.

8888888888888888888888888

"Booya!" Cyborg yelled as the Titans all piled the robbers into the back of a police van.

"Friends we are victorious!" Starfire cheered.

The Titans were walking in the direction of the Tower when Beast Boy felt something hard under his foot.

OW!" Beast Boy screamed. He grabbed a hold of his ankle and twisted his foot to see something shiny stuck under his boot.

"Dude!" He exclaimed as he saw that whatever this object was, one of its edges was now misplaced inside his foot.

"Stand still," Raven said coolly as she pried the object out. She then healed Beast Boy's foot, not wanting to be in charge of carrying him home or listening to his moaning.

The Titans examined the object. It was necklace on a dainty silver chain. The pendant was made of a black gem of some type and constructed into the shape of a crescent moon, and the moon was bloodied.

"What do you think it is?" Robin asked, holding it to the moonlight.

"Whatever it is, we should probably hold on to it for a while," Cyborg answered.

Raven took the necklace and all of the Titans kept going for the tower. When they reached the water that surrounded the tower Raven dunked the necklace and found it was engraved with something.

"Nightfire the Blackmoon," it read in silver on the inside of the moon.

"That is a most scary name, is it not?" Starfire inquired.

The Titans found themselves actually inside the tower about two minutes after that.

"We should probably get some rest. Raven, you should keep that in your room," Robin suggested.

Everyone shuffled to their rooms. Raven put the necklace on top of a stack of books and went to sleep.

"AH!" Raven heard right before the sound of books tumbling. "Where the heck is that thing?"

"Who's there?" Raven commanded.

"Ah-ha! Here it is!" The girl shouted. Raven could hear the sound of the necklace chain rubbing together. The girl then ran out of the room, and Raven followed, two dark orbs circling her fists.

All of the Titans were in the hall, blocking the girl from escape.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"If you must know I'm Nightfire the Blackmoon," she said, circling the necklace around her neck and clasping it in place. She had black and purple hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had on two black, fishnet armlets, and similar stockings. She wore black boots with a lot of buckles that went right below her knees, and a black skirt, embroidered with purple flames, that went to right above her knees. She wore a black shirt with a silver moon on it and had purple eyes.

"How'd you get past our alarms?" Cyborg asked, worried that someone could break into the tower without tripping a single alarm, and still trip over some misplaced books.

"It's a secret," Nightfire said, bringing one finger to her mouth in a 'be quiet' symbol.

Just then all the lights in the tower and some quiet giggling was heard until the lights flicked back on.

"Duuuuuude, where'd she go?" Beast Boy asked, shaken.

8888888888888888888888888

I hope you like it, and if you do, review! Yeah, I need some suggestions on some things. Vote:

A. If you want this to be funnier

B. If you want this to be more romantic

C. If you just wanna shut me up.

Either or works for me. If you don't wanna vote, I don't care, but criticism is always welcome, and flames will be used to fuel Nightfire's rage. Yeah, I know the chapter was short, but it had to be at least _slightly _suspenseful when I ended it.


	2. You Spin Me Right Round

Disclaimer: I own Nightfire the Blackmoon (why'd I have to make her name so long?) and nothing else

Author's Note: I don't have any votes yet, so I'm not changing my intentions.

8888888888888888888888888

"I have a feeling that's not the last we'll see of her," Raven said.

"There's no damage done, so let's just go to sleep till then," Robin suggested, making his way towards his room. The others went into their own rooms and slept.

The Titans awoke to flashing red lights and a siren going off. Robin immediately jumped out of bed and ran to the center of the tower with the other Titans.

"Titans! Trouble!" He called out.

They all ran to the crime scene to find something no one expected. Two robbers were sitting on the floor, dazed, and tied up. There were about five bags and one had a note on it.

"For the Calvary," Robin said, his eyes scanning the note.

"Dude, we just got the alarm! Do you think it's that scary chick?" Beast boy inquired.

"I do hope we become friends!" Starfire cheered.

(After crime details ensue, such as giving up the robbers to the cops, returning to the tower, etc…)

Everyone was in the room with the giant TV when something caught Cyborg's attention. Cyborg walked over to the TV to see a note attached to it.

"Surprise surprise!" Cyborg read the note aloud to everyone.

"Dudes, it's definitely that scary chick," Beast Boy said.

"I have an idea," Robin said.

"What?" Raven asked.

"We should pose as robbers, and then when that girl comes, we can talk to her," Robin suggested.

The following day, everything was set up; the plan was going to be perfect.

"How can robbers run in these things?" Beast Boy moaned, trying to breathe through his ski mask. "And then they have to carry these things."

"Ours are just filled with paper, real ones have coins and gems in them, so consider yourself lucky," Raven mumbled.

Just as they rounded a corner, they saw Nightfire standing there, her arms crossed.

"And just where do you think you're going? Hmm?" She asked smugly.

She took some rope out of pack she was carrying and tied it around Robin's wrist, and then she started spinning him around so he would get tied up. As inefficient a technique as this may sound, she was able to accomplish it in under two seconds.

"Round and round the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel," she sang, tying up Robin.

"You spin me right round baby, right round, like a record baby, right round round," she sang while tying up Beast Boy.

She turned around to see Robin untied.

"I guess I have to do this the hard way…" she moaned.

She transformed herself into a shadow and combined with Robin's shadow. She came out of the ground then, but was black. Everyone focused their attention on that shadow until the real Nightfire sprang up behind them, finally getting Raven in a strangle-hold.

"Please, we just wish to talk friend Nightfire the Blackmoon," Starfire pleaded as soon as she realized Raven was dieing. Nightfire loosened her grip on Raven's neck.

"How did you do that?" Cyborg asked. "That was awesome!"

"It's a secret," she said, making the same gesture as before. She disappeared, only this time, she couldn't turn off any lights. Raven created a dark shield around the area, and was satisfied when she heard a thunk.

Nightfire was lying on the ground, moaning.

"That smarts," she said. She spit some blood on to the ground. "Really bad."

"Dude, are you ok," Beast Boy asked.

"Let's see. I can hardly move, I'm hacking up blood, and miss shield over there just ripped me from another dimension," Nightfire moaned.

"Another dimension! That sounds most exciting!" Starfire shrieked.

"Another dimension?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, my teleporting consists of me going into another dimension and running for my life," Nightfire explained.

(They all return to the Tower, Raven is forced to carry Nightfire back since she hurt her in the first place)

"You need to answer a few questions for us," Robin explained.

"Whatever," Nightfire sighed.

8888888888888888888888888

Yeah, I know, it sucks. It'll get better; I just don't like the beginning so I'm rushing through it. Hang in there.


	3. A Pointless Questionarre

Disclaimer: I own Nightfire the Darkmoon, and nothing else.

Author's Note: Finally, some clarification. We'll all learn a little something about Nightfire.

MistressoftheDragons: I'm glad you like it so far, but trust me; it'll get better as we go farther into Nightfire's past.

AtaivasKathryn: Hi Ataivas, you're the only one who voted, so you get the edge of my decisions. Ha, ha, now you can't kill me. BTW, I've noticed the telephone mites don't seem to work on anyone but us, too bad, eh?

Kathryn: Don't worry; I'm continuing it for sure, got a whole bunch of stuff in my notebook, so there you go.

I'm Serious: _THAT _was completely uncalled for.

8888888888888888888888888

"Is that you're real name?" Robin asked.

"No my real name is Nightfire the Darkmoon," she said sarcastically.

"This is no time to be sarcastic," Robin said sternly.

"Sarcastic is my only flavor," she replied.

"What are your powers?"

"Figure it out yourself."

"I'm serious."

"Me too."

"Where do you come from?"

"My home."

"I'm serious."

"Me too."

"What species are you?"

"Figure it out yourself."

"I'm serious."

"Me too."

What's your crime record?"

"Figure it out yourself."

"I'm serious."

"Me too."

"Robin, this is going no where," Raven explained. "I think we should earn her trust before asking questions like that," she whispered into his ear.

"Nightfire, where have you been staying?"

"A hotel. I'll be going now," she said, making her way for the door.

Beast Boy immediately blocked her way.

"Dude! You can't leave now!" Beast Boy complained.

"Yeah! I wanna see what you can do!" Cyborg explained.

"If you want me to stay so bad, where do I sleep?" Nightfire asked.

"The coach should be comfortable enough," Raven coldly suggested.

Nightfire blinked a couple times and then responded, "Works for me!"

888888888888(The next day)8888888888888

"Ok, then. Everyone through the course once," Robin commanded.

(Everyone 'cept Nightfire pass through the course)

"Ready? Go!" Robin shouted.

Nightfire got a running start to the point where pillars started shooting out of the ground. Nightfire would mold into the shadow of one that was up, and continue switching off shadows as more and more pillars shot themselves out. When it was time for her to go over the ditch, she took a deep breath, circled herself with air, and just walked across. When it comes to any and all lasers, she brought the earth up and blocked them. And when it comes to the giant guillotines, she ducked under all of them, no sweat.

"Uh, great job Nightfire. One minute flat," Robin congratulated hesitantly.

"One minute! Aw, man, she beat my record," Cyborg moaned.

"I'm going inside, ok?" Nightfire said.

8888888888888888888888888

Ugh, I got through all the stuff I really didn't want to do. Now is when my real plans start, so keep reading, even if it sucks now. Let's just say that next time, we learn more about Nightfire then some more powers and where she was living. A lot more. And Ataivas, I'm serious. Telephone mites really do only affect us.


	4. Dilusion

Disclaimer: I own Nightfire the Blackmoon, nothing else.

Author's Note: It seems like I've been waiting forever to be able to do this chapter.

8888888888888888888888888

Nightfire went back inside for a reason. She wasn't feeling very well. _I overdid it again. The hard way really can be the hard way._ Beast Boy went inside a few minutes afterwards, giving him enough time to joke around with Cyborg.

When Beast Boy got into the living room, he felt Nightfire's head fall on his back.

"I know Robin can be kinda tough, but don't you think you're overreacting?" Beast Boy asked.

He turned around and saw Nightfire slump to the ground. Beast Boy gave a little yelp.

"Whoa, dude, are you ok?" Beast Boy asked, concerned.

After Nightfire didn't reply, he knew something was wrong. He carried Nightfire to the couch and ran outside to warn the others.

"Dudes! Nightfire completely collapsed! I think something's wrong!" Beast Boy shrieked.

Everyone ran inside, except for Raven, who took her own sweet time. They went in to find Nightfire lying on the couch, turning her head and mumbling gibberish to herself. Starfire ran to get a first aide kit. When she came back, Robin put the thermometer in her mouth. When it came out, it boldly read 105 degrees.

"Friends! That is most unhealthy!" Starfire announced.

"We should probably take her to the hospital," Robin said.

"You can't, te-hee, they'll find the ha-ha, scars," Nightfire said, extremely layered with delusion.

"Scars?" Raven asked.

"Sure, tee-he-he, the ones under ha my ha fishnets," Nightfire explained.

"I know it's wrong to take advantage of someone helpless, but this may be our only chance to get some information from her," Robin explained.

He took the fishnet armlets off her arms to find huge scars, obviously produced with fire, ridden all over.

"What species are you?" Robin asked.

"Unknown, ha-ha," Nightfire replied.

"You don't know?"

"No, that's what were ha-ha, called. Funny tee-hee, name isn't it?"

"Where are you from?"

"Dimension, ha-ha, S."

"What dos the S stand for?"

"Shadow, tee-hee."

"What are your powers?"

"Control over ha-ha-ha shadows, all kinds of tee-hee-ha mental things, and ha, control over the tee-hee elements."

"How old are you?"

"17, ha-ha."

"Crime record?"

"Oh, one ha-ha-ha-HA, major tee-hee, offense."

"What might that be?"

"Oh, you'd probably HA, get in just as much tee-hee trouble if you ha-ha-tee-hee did the ha-ha same thing."

"Which was?"

"Set the moon on fire."

8888888888888888888888888

I know it's kinda short, but I had to end it at a cliffy. Now we really know some more about Nightfire, but what's with the scars? Only the future can tell. P.S., the voting really does count, I have two plots, romantic and funny, lots of differences.


	5. Moving Van

Disclaimer: I own Nightfire, and that's just pretty much it.

Author's Note: Hiya. I'm making this chapter a little extra funny then I had planned cause of the extra vote, and the fact that after the next couple chapters, it might get a little angst-like, sorry about that.

8888888888888888888888888

Nightfire woke up to find herself surrounded by white. She concluded she must be in the infirmary, considering all the white, the bare cot, and the fact that she felt like she got hit by a truck. And by truck, I mean a big truck, like one of those moving-van truck things. Actually, that's a van, so she felt like she got hit by a van… yeah; let's get back on track here. Nightfire wandered out of the room.

"Yo! Unknown girl! How you feeling?" Cyborg cheered.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nightfire screamed as she recalled what had happened previously.

Cyborg immediately slammed his hands over his ears as the rest of the Titans came storming in, worried.

"Seems like Nightfire over here remembers what happened earlier," Cyborg quietly explained.

"So, how'd you set the moon on fire?" Robin asked.

Nightfire was about to scream again, but Raven curled two strands of darkness around her mouth, muffling the atrocious sound. Nightfire calmed down, grabbed the darkness, and melted it.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now…" Nightfire mumbled, her cheery disposition quickly disappearing.

The alarm went off, and everyone, including Nightfire, ran to the main room. _Saved by the bell._

"Slade! At the pier!" Robin shouted. Nightfire could sense all of the anger build up in Robin.

(The Titans go to the pier)

Slade was standing on top of the pier, staring down on the Titans.

"Titans! Go!" Robin screamed.

After about ten minutes of fighting, Slade managed, Slade managed to get a hold on Nightfire.

"You were supposed to kill the Titans," Slade told her.

Robin unsheathed his bird-a-rang and immediately aimed for Nightfire.

"Who are you!" Nightfire asked worriedly.

"A friend of your father," Slade replied.

"How could you possibly know my father? There is no connection between our dimensions."

"He knew the person who sent you here. We had a deal. Your father would get someone to send you here. Then, I would take your necklace and put it somewhere where the Titans would find it. I figured you would kill them to get it back, and the effort to succeed in that would kill you."

"Friend Nightfire the Blackmoon is not like that!" Starfire screamed, her eyes glowing.

"But you don't know the real her," Slade said stroking Nightfire's face as if she were a prized possession of his.

"And that horrible brother of hers," Slade added.

"NEVER talk about MY BROTHER that way, EVER!" Nightfire exclaimed.

Nightfire's hair bursted into flames, forcing Slade to let go. Slade heard the most horrible screech coming from inside his mind. He covered his ears, but because the sound came from within, the screeching wasn't muffled. Fire blasted from Nightfire's eyes, supposedly engulfing Slade, but when the fire in both Nightfire's eyes and hair died down, Slade was nowhere to be found.

Nightfire swayed a little, and then fell into the water under the pier. After she didn't come up, Beast Boy jumped into the water and changed into an octopus. He saw her floating down and grabbed her with two tentacles. He started swimming up, and once he broke the surface, he knew something was terribly wrong.

8888888888888888888888888

00 a shocker that was. I knew there was something clinically wrong with Slade, which indirectly shows itself in this chapter.


	6. Bleeding Black

Disclaimer: I own Nightfire the Blackmoon and nothing else.

Author's Note: This chapter is going to be extremely short, so heads up.

8888888888888888888888888

Beast Boy put Nightfire on the shore and climbed on shore himself. He looked around to find he wasn't in Jump City anymore. The water was brown and thick, the area around him was dried up and dead, and the night sky was void of any source of light.

Nightfire began to stir, and eventually woke up. The water thinned, but was still brown. The area bloomed, but all the flowers were black and bleeding all over. The night grew some stars, but they were the eerie stars that many people wished never existed.

"Whoa," Beast Boy remarked.

"Dive down, don't stop," Nightfire commanded, diving in first.

Beast boy did what he was told. After all, would you disobey a girl who just burst into flames and got Slade to double over in pain? I don't think so. Beast Boy dived down and changed into a dolphin so he could go faster. After a little bit, he had the sudden sensation of going upwards. He changed back into a human, and Nightfire pulled him out.

"Dude, where were we?" Beast Boy pondered out loud.

"My home, Dimension S. It changes with the emotions and subconscious minds of its inhabitants," Nightfire answered.

"Dude, what dimension are we in now?"

"Dimension 1OX."

"Let's get back to the Tower," Robin suggested.

(The Titans get back to the Tower)

"I'm going to my room," Nightfire said, as coldly as Raven when she's mad at Beast Boy. She walked into her room, and slammed the door.

"Friend Nightfire the Blackmoon, she is ok?" Starfire asked.

"I think this is the way Nightfire's always been. She uses a fake, cheery disposition to hide her true feelings," Raven said.

"I think it's time we had a real talk with Nightfire," Robin said.

8888888888888888888888888

Yeah., I know, freakishly short. The next chapter is a little bit angst-like, but bear with it, ok.


	7. Invisible Ones and Mind Shadows

Disclaimer: I own Nightfire the Blackmoon and nothing else.

Author's Note: Heads up, slightly angsty.

8888888888888888888888888

"Nightfire, we need to talk. For real this time, ok," Robin said as he knocked on Nightfire's door.

Nightfire came out with a grim look on her face. She replied, "Sure."

Robin and Nightfire walked into the main room where everyone was sitting on the couches.

"We want you to tell us what happened," Robin said.

"My brother and I were the closest of friends, we always watched out for each other. My sister and I, unfortunately, were bitter enemies. That's why, when she thought it would be fun to pick on my brother…

(Flashback)

"_Ha-ha," Grayday the Redeye laughed, right after bombarding Blueskies the Invisibleone with insults._

_Nightfire could fell her face flush as her rage boiled up inside of her._

"_Shut up!" Nightfire screamed._

"_Oh, so you're gonna let a girl stand up for you? And I thought you were low before!" Grayday sneered at Blueskies._

_Nightfire felt like she was going to explode. Suddenly, her hair burst into flames, and her eyes lit up with fury. Two beams of flame shot from her eyes towards the sky. The beams climbed higher and higher, towering as they caressed the endless sky. The moon eventually caught on fire, scorching it black. Nightfire was only ten years old._

_(Later that day)_

_Angry people formed a mob, surrounding Nightfire in town. Her father stepped forward through the crowd._

"_Grayday was kind enough to tell us your awful deed," Nightfire's father explained._

"_We will do to you what you did to the moon!" Her father shouted._

_He held Nightfire's hand and lit his fingertips aflame using his own powers. Nightfire's arms were covered in flames, scorching her skin, crisping her skin. Nightfire was not one to panic and she quickly gained control of the flames and doused them. Blueskies ran through the crowd, jumped on his father, and clasped his hands over his father's eyes._

"_Nightfire! Run!" He shouted._

_Nightfire ran away from the town as fast as she could. As she neared the edge of the town, she could hear loudspeakers blaring, "Blueskies the Invisibleone will now be referred to as Blueskies the Traitor. And Nightfire the Mindshadow will now be referred to as Nightfire the Blackmoon!"_

_Nightfire ran and ran and didn't stop until she collapsed from exhaustion. All the trees in her path blew away piece by piece in the wind. The grass stuck up like knives and stabbed her, making her bleed. She was constantly attacked by spiders._

_She had to bear with all of it. From the blood to the loneliness, to the hundreds of hundreds of spiders. She lived with it for six years. Then she thought she had reached her salvation. She saw a man in red robes her told her he could send her to another dimension. One where the environment wasn't created by minds and emotions. One where the grass wouldn't go through her feet. One where she could escape the loneliness and all the spiders. She, of course, accepted, after six years of the brutal torture._

_When she got to the new dimension, she found empty promises. The blood she shed was no longer caused by foliage, but by broken beer bottles, bullets, and knives, which had become the foliage. The spiders were no match for the gangs, who tried to take advantage of her newfound helplessness. Empty promises; shattered hopes; discarded dreams; her new home_

(End of Flashback)

When Nightfire was done telling her story, the Titans all had on their faces of shock.

"Nightfire…" Beast Boy murmured sympathetically.

Nightfire just got out of her seat and slowly made her way to her room. Everyone could feel the sadness, anger, and frustration radiating off of her as she closed herself into her room.

8888888888888888888888888

Author's Note: That was really relieving to write actually. After this it starts getting cheerier, so hang in there, you don't wanna miss it.


	8. Gargling Windex

Disclaimer: I own Nightfire the Mindshadow/Blackmoon and that's it.

Author's Note: The start of my fancy love triangles. Enjoy! BTW, this is really where your votes started to count. I actually had two different chapters for this written out and I didn't know which one to use.

REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT: If people keep using my reviews page to spam and advertise, I'm going to do something about it. Especially since I CANNOT delete this crud, as it is under users. And if people were hoping I'd actually read it, TOO FREAKING BAD! BECAUSE I DIDN'T!

8888888888888888888888888

(Day after shocking flashback)

Nightfire crept out of her room into the kitchen for breakfast with a look on her face that angrily said, "Bring up what we talked about last night. Go ahead, I dare you."

After she was done eating, she was walking through a hall that Beast Boy just happened to be standing in. Cyborg's room just happened to be nearby as well.

"Waffle Time Waffle Time Waffle Time!" Cyborg ranted as he burst out of his room. He ended up running into Nightfire and knocking her forward quite a ways. Cyborg was going to apologize for he too, feared Nightfire in this awful mood of hers. He found Nightfire had gotten knocked into Beast boy in such a way that their lips were forced together.

Nightfire's hair burst into flames as she turned around to face Cyborg. She quickly calmed down though to gain control of words. "Cyborg," She said in a cheery tone, obviously fake.

"You owe me five bucks," she added.

Cyborg did as he was told.

"I'm going to buy some Windex, if anybody needs me, I'll be gargling," she said.

"But that means that Beast Boy's-"

"Don't freaking say it."

"Here, take another five bucks."

Nightfire stormed out of the Tower ten bucks richer. Cyborg noticed that Beast boy was still frozen in the exact same position he was after Nightfire bumped into him. His mouth was even slightly ajar.

"What's going on here?" Robin questioned as he walked through the hallway.

All Cyborg could do was laugh. In fact, he laughed so hard he doubled over; fell on his back on clenched his stomach; and started pounding his fists into the ground. And Beast Boy was still in the same, awkward position. He finally snapped out of it.

"Mega Monkey 8 is in the arcade, I'm gonna go play it," Beast Boy said, running out of the Tower.

Beast boy didn't go anywhere near the arcade though, he actually made his way to the store, and saw Nightfire sitting on the roof. He made his way up there silently and saw Nightfire was staring straight out into the town, obviously dazed.

"Uhh, Nightfire?" Beast Boy said.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Nightfire screamed, falling over. "God, what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

"I was just wondering, well, uh, maybe, if you wanted to I mean…" Beast Boy stuttered.

"Yes?"

"Go to the pizza place?"

Nightfire just sat there, completely stunned, staring at Beast Boy.

"Well, why not, I mean, its Cyborg's money," she mumbled.

(At the pizza place)

"Finally, we can get away from those two. With Nightfire's fake cheery disposition and Beast Boys too cheery disposition, they can be a pain," Raven said as all of the Titans found seats.

They heard some familiar laughing and turned their heads to find Beast Boy and Nightfire on the other side of the pizza place, laughing and clinging onto their stomachs for dear life.

8888888888888888888888888

Author's Note: Don't worry, just because Beast Boy is now taken, I'm not gonna leave Raven eating Nightfire's dust, she's my favorite Titan.


	9. It's Heartbreaking!

Disclaimer: I own Nightfire and that's it.

Author's Note: This story is actually turning out to be a heck of a lot longer then I had originally planned.

Some Pointless Information: That's actually 25 8's I use to separate the Author's Note and the story.

8888888888888888888888888

The Titans watched in absolute awe as Beast Boy and Nightfire regained their composures. Nightfire was making her way to grab a slice of pizza, so Beast Boy made his way to grab Nightfire's hand. Beast Boy succeeded. Nightfire blushed furiously along with Beast Boy. They both turned their heads away and Beast Boy released his grip on Nightfire's hand.

Robin turned around to the sound of whimpering. He saw Cyborg struggling against tears.

"Uh, Cyborg," Robin commented.

"Have you ever seen a shyer couple? It's heartbreaking!" Cyborg cried out.

Nightfire and Beast Boy heard Cyborg shout. This shocked Nightfire so bad, that the soda she was sipping on sprayed out of her mouth all over the pizza.

"Cyborg's money," Best Boy said, as Nightfire and Beast Boy stormed out of the pizza place.

After a couple minutes of sprinting, the two were forced to stop and rest. They gave exhausted giggles and bumped into each other a couple of times. After they stood up, Beast boy put an arm around Nightfire's waist and pulled her closer to him. Nightfire did the same. They went to the Tower walking like this, laughing and zigzagging slightly. When they got inside, they both fell on the floor and gave more exhausted giggles.

When the other Titans had finished their pizza and made their way to the Tower, they saw Beast boy and Nightfire playing racing video games. Beast Boy was standing up and leaning dangerously on one side, and Nightfire was calm and collected, playing sitting down on the couch. Beast Boy leaned over a little bit more and fell over as Nightfire passed the finish line. Nightfire stood up and placed a bare foot on Beast Boy's stomach. In fact, her fish nets were off now, showing she didn't care about her scars anymore.

"And she wins!" Nightfire shouted, putting a little more pressure on Beast Boy's stomach, but was still gentle.

"Friend Nightfire! I have returned with the bounty of the mall!" Starfire shouted, flying in.

Starfire gave Nightfire the bags and Nightfire got her foot off Beast Boy.

"I'll be back," Nightfire said, leaving with the bags with her.

When she came back, she looked a heck of a lot better. She was wearing a black, v-neck, slightly tight t-shirt; a pair of really loose black pants that went halfway down her shins; a pair of boots that only went a few inches above her ankles; and GASP! Her hair was down.

Everyone stared for a bit in awe, their mouths slightly open. After a couple minutes, Nightfire poked Robin. Robin fell over, and Nightfire immediately retracted her hand as if he bit it.

"Uhh… I'm gonna go on the roof," Nightfire said.

Raven was the first to recover, and she went up to the roof. She saw Nightfire, a wide smile on her face, staring over the lit up town. Raven sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Nightfire asked, her smile dissolving.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked back.

"I know you don't like me, you don't have to hide it."

"It's just that, you barged into my room. You seem to have something to do with Slade. You should also show the person you truly are."

"I barged into your room, because that necklace is really important. It might have my shame-name engraved in it, but without it, I can't use my powers more then just by the tiniest bit unless I have this thing. You understand don't you? It's like you and meditation right?"

"I guess…"

"I swear, I have nothing to do with Slade, he was trying to kill me wasn't he? And the way he touched me, it was like I was just a precious little belonging of his. **But zhey stole zsha prezhious!" **She said imitating Golem. She actually got Raven to laugh.

"And you're personality?"

"I guess I don't really have a personality. I have good and bad things in my life, and neither seems to overpower the other."

Nightfire sighed, fell back, and stared into the sky.

"You know Raven?" She asked.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Beast Boy's never had a girlfriend before has he?"

They both started laughing. Nightfire is the only person who can get Raven to laugh like that.

"No, he hasn't."

"It's really obvious."

They both laughed again.

8888888888888888888888888

**_Nightfire might be angry or sad sometimes, but she seems to bring joy to anyone she comes in contact with. The ability to get people to laugh, to have heart after horrible experiences. Nightfire is amazing._**

That is not some self-centered author's note. That is really important, trust me, you'll find out later in the story. Anything else like that is really important too, so don't skip over it, ok?


	10. Pervert Police

Disclaimer: I own Nightfire the Blackmoon and Blueskies the Invisibleone and Grayday the Redeye.

Author's Note: Not much to say.

8888888888888888888888888

Raven and Nightfire were still on the roof when the alarm went off.

(Everyone gets to the crime scene, the top of a meticulously tall building)

After some fighting, Raven was blasted off the building, and since she was blasted in the head, she also fell unconscious and couldn't fly herself out of this one. Robin captured the villain. Someone flew up with Raven in his arms.

He had short and spiky sky blue hair, feathery sky blue wings, a sky blue outfit, one gray eye, and one eye with a scar over it, so that eye was blind. Raven stirred.

"Is milady ok?" the sky blue dude asked.

"Yeah," Raven mumbled, tumbling out of his arms and standing up.

"Hey Blueskies, I figured over time you'd grow out of that 'milady' stuff," Nightfire smirked.

"Nightfire! You're alive!" Blueskies shouted.

"You too," Nightfire said.

They ran into a big hug, and by the time they were done, Nightfire's hair and Blueskies's shirt were streaked with tears of joy. Even after they pulled away, their arms were still in contact. They looked into each other's eyes for a long time, as if speaking a language no one else could understand. It was as if instead of blabbering about everything that's happened, they could tell with the contentment in each other's faces.

"Dude! You should come back to the Tower with us!" Beast Boy cheered.

"That would be most glorious!" Starfire followed.

(Everyone goes back to the Tower)

"Dude! Totally Scared 3 came out, we have to watch it!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he popped the DVD into the player.

Everyone assembled themselves on the couch. Beast boy sat down so he was touching Nightfire and put an arm around her shoulders. Blueskies sat just a little bit too close to Raven, but Raven didn't seem to mind.

At some point in the movie, Blueskies used the yawn-and-stretch technique on Raven. Nightfire gave him a good, hard smack on the back of his head. Blueskies rubbed the back of his head with his hands.

"He's a flirt, but he's harmless nevertheless," Nightfire explained.

At the end of the movie, Starfire screamed really, really loudly.

"Dude! Nightfire's left eye actually twitched a few times!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I swear, the only reason you have your arm around me is to keep the monsters away. At the scary parts, I thought you were going to suffocate me!" Nightfire shot back at him.

Raven waved an arm in front of Blueskies's face, but he still had his eyes completely focused on the screen, and he was leaning forward slightly.

Everybody laughed a lot, even Raven.

"You know, Raven. Maybe one day we could go to the movies without milady pervert patrol over there," Blueskies said, gesturing towards Nightfire at the last part of that.

"It's hard to believe we're the same age," Nightfire remarked, raising one eyebrow.

"What are you getting at, milady?"

"Oh, nothing…"

8888888888888888888888888

Author's Note: I know some of you are probably thinking _what's with the milady stuff?_ I wish I had an answer. If you want one, maybe you can ask Ataivas, because I have absolutely no idea. Ataivas, if you're reading this, maybe you could give me an idea. Maybe something you wrote or watched with me had 'milady' in it.


	11. Gray and Endless Days

Disclaimer: Check the previous chapter.

Author's Note: Writing is a great way to unwind. I have two options for the last chapter. I could use those bold printed notes on the bottom, or do a song-fic or two.

8888888888888888888888888

"Intruder alert, intruder alert!" The sirens blared, red lights flashing throughout the Tower.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted over the sirens.

Everyone split up and ran through different hallways. Starfire ran into a girl with gray hair, and one gray eye. One eye was glaring red, and focused on Starfire's forehead, right between her eyes. Starfire started feeling dizzy as the girl fled. Starfire was flying towards the girl when her powers gave out and she collapsed.

Robin was going to meet up with Starfire and hopefully cut off whoever broke into the Tower. When he got to Star's corridor though, he saw her lying on the ground. He scooped her up, and was bringing her back to the main room when Nightfire came running by. Robin was crying, the tears falling down from his eyes onto Star's face.

"I know she's your girlfriend, but don't worry about it, she'll be fine. One for the infirmary!" Nightfire reassured. She shouted the last part out for the others.

Robin started hyperventilating (imagine when Cyborg called Star Robin's girlfriend) and eventually, he passed out was well.

"Uh… Two for the infirmary!" She shouted through giggles.

Everyone piled Robin and Star into the infirmary. Robin woke up.

"STARFIRE!" he screamed as he regained his consciousness.

"Relax, she'll be ok," Nightfire reassured again.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"My sister performed a temporary hypnosis. Emphasis on tem-por-ar-y."

"We should go after her!"

"And what would we accomplish by doing that?"

"Huh?"

"And what would we accomplish by doing that?"

"We would stop another evildoer!"

"Uh, Nightfire? Is something wrong?" Beast Boy asked with concern.

"Nothing… he-he-he," Nightfire replied.

"That's pretty nervous laughing," Cyborg commented.

"Look. She was probably coming to get the necklace so I wouldn't be able to use my powers anymore," Nightfire said.

"I think she came to get you," Robin said.

"Not exactly…" Nightfire hesitantly remarked.

"Well then, what did she come for?" Cyborg asked.

"Souls," Blueskies stated.

"Dude! No way!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Grayday… she can take souls of those who are hypnotized, and use them for power," Blueskies explained.

"STARFIRE!" Robin screamed really, really loud.

"Her soul's still intact, so relax bird boy," Nightfire told him.

"This is no time for sarcasm!" Robin shouted.

Nightfire leaned in a way that her face was about six inches away from Starfire's and Nightfire started staring right at her. Blueskies walked up behind her, and just stood there watching. Starfire stirred and finally got up.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted. He seemed to like shouting that a lot.

Nightfire fell back and Blueskies caught her.

"Whoa! Is Nightfire ok?" Beast Boy asked.

"She'll be perfectly fine," Blueskies replied.

As if on queue, Nightfire got up, shook her head a bit, and started rubbing her forehead, grimacing.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," Nightfire reassured.

Starfire stood up and walked out of the room, making sure to bang her head a couple of times into the door before actually opening it.

"Uh… I haven't healed anyone in a while… She'll probably be like that for about twenty minutes or so. I suggest keeping an eye on her…" Nightfire mumbled to Robin.

"I know what'll make you feel better! Let's go play video games!" Beast Boy shouted.

Beast Boy grabbed Nightfire's hand and ripped her out of the infirmary. She stumbled a couple of times as he forced her into the hall. When they reached the living room, Beat Boy flew over the couch, and Nightfire literally flew face forward onto the couch right next to him.

"Nightfire? How about we have a friendly little wager?" Beast Boy chuckled.

Robin left the infirmary to go look for Starfire, and Cyborg followed him, shutting the door behind him.

"I guess that just leaves you and me, milady," Blueskies said.

Blueskies slid his arm across Raven's shoulders…

"You're on, grass stain!" Nightfire shouted.

"Fine. If I win, you have to kiss me, and for real this time. Nobody's gonna shove you this time," Beast Boy said slyly.

"Like I said, you're on," Nightfire said.

8888888888888888888888888

Will Beast Boy beat Nightfire? Will Starfire snap out of her trance? Will Raven kill Blueskies? All these questions answered in the next chapter! (Insert heroic music here)


	12. I'm Too Young to Die!

Disclaimer: I own the Dimension S trio, not the Teen Titans, and bla, bla, bla.

Author's Note: I give big thanks to Kathryn, may the force be with you. In the mutilated words of Kagome… "I love you as a half-brain!" Ah, yes, you must love my wordplay.

8888888888888888888888888

NIGHTFIREANDBEASTBOY

Nightfire and Beast Boy were playing video games, as you should all know. Beast Boy took off when the race started, but Nightfire's car wouldn't budge.

"Hm?" She asked herself quietly.

She looked at the game console to find her controller was not plugged in.

"Huh? Beast Boy! You are so dead when this is over!" Nightfire shouted while going over to plug in her controller.

She kept racing like the good sport she really was, but her supreme video game skills could not beat Beast Boy's exceptionally long lead.

"Now you gotta kiss me," Beast Boy mocked playfully.

Nightfire lifted up his chin and kissed him for about two seconds.

"Now then, you are so freaking dead!" She shouted.

Beast Boy gave one of his little yelps and stormed out of the room, Nightfire after him. They couldn't go more than halfway down the hall though until they both fell down laughing.

"Like I said. You are so dead!" Nightfire called out between bouts of laughter.

"You can try to kill me if you get up!" He shouted back between his own laughter.

Nightfire did get up; she ended up going only a few steps before falling down on top of Beast Boy. Her face ended up a half an inch away from his, and they both stopped laughing.

STARFIREANDROBINANDCYBORG

Starfire finally snapped out of her trance, after exactly twenty minutes.

"Friend Robin, friend Cyborg, how is you?" She asked, obviously unaware of all the new bruises she had acquired.

"Are you feeling any better?" Robin asked.

"I feel most wonderful, friend Robin!" She shouted, because Starfire always seems to shout.

BLUESKIESANDRAVEN

"You know I'm going to kill you now," Raven said coolly.

Blueskies slowly slid his hand off of Raven's shoulders and put that hand nervously to the back of his neck, making those little nervous giggles that seemed to run in the family. Raven leaned in a kissed him for a bit. After she pulled away, Blueskies stared off into the distance, completely dazed.

"Now I'm going to kill you," Raven said.

"Can't you spare a lonely person, milady?" Blueskies said, running out of the room.

"I did, didn't I?" Raven said.

"I'm too young to die, milady!" Blueskies shouted.

NIGHTFIREANDBEASTBOY

Nightfire pulled her head back a little bit, and then rammed it into Beast Boy's forehead as hard as she could, resulting in a loud cracking noise that did not effect Nightfire in the slightest bit. Then she got up.

"Dude! That really hurt!" Beast Boy said, rubbing his forehead.

"You deserved that!" She rallied back.

"Can't we work this out?" Beast Boy pleaded.

Nightfire started running after Beast Boy again.

STARFIREANDROBINANDCYBORG

They all turned a corner to see Nightfire chasing Beast Boy and Raven chasing Blueskies.

"Beast Boy tricked Nightfire…" Robin said.

"And Blueskies hit on Raven…" Cyborg added.

"Is this some earthly ritual of females chasing the males?" Starfire asked.

"No Starfire, the boys just did some really stupid things…" Cyborg answered.

"Uh, Cyborg, I think Nightfire and Raven are seriously going to kill them…" Robin said.

"I know just how to handle this," Cyborg said.

Cyborg walked right in the middle of the chaos.

"WHO WANTS WAFFLES!" he shouted.

"Last time you wanted waffles, I seriously considered gargling Windex," Nightfire said, forgetting all about Beast Boy's little game.

"WHO WANTS PIE!" he shouted in another desperate attempt.

"Last time you wanted pie, an old lady got me to wear a yellow dress," Raven said, forgetting all about Blueskies.

"WHO WANTS MEAT!" he shouted the last thing he could think of. Waffles, pie, and meat seemed to be the only things he ever ate.

"Dude, I'm a vegetarian," Beast Boy said, disgusted.

"Who wants… who wants… RUN AWAY!" he screamed, racing out of there as fast as he could.

"Nightfire?" Beast Boy started asking a question.

"Yes?" she asked, all rage gone from her voice.

"How about you, and me, and Raven, and Blueskies all go for pizza?" He finished asking.

8888888888888888888888888

Oh yes, my story is all over the place. Upbeat, and then sad, and then upbeat, then really sad, and now upbeat again! Yeah for me! And once again, thank you Kathryn! Furuba! OOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEGGGGGGAAAAAIIIIIIIII!


	13. Jaddar

Disclaimer: I only own my three little characters and nothing else.

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, but now I have so, HA! (Times two)

8888888888888888888888888

BEASTBOYANDNIGHTFIRE

Nightfire's hand was lying aimlessly on the table, just begging to be united with Beast Boy's green, gloved hand.

_Come on Beast Boy, you can do it, just grab her hand._

Beast Boy held his breath as he reached out and grabbed… a soda, the water droplets on the outside chilling his hand.

_Smooth move, Beast Boy. I mean, her hand is just laying there, her black, polished nails glinting in the sun… Back on topic, Beast Boy! Just grab it!_

Beast Boy strained against all rational thought as he reached out and grabbed… Nightfire's hand. Yes! Beast Boy could feel heat crawl up his face, and evidently, Nightfire could too. She looked to her left, but Beast Boy could still see her blushing. Beast Boy couldn't help himself, and reached out and touched Nightfire's cheek.

Nightfire sharply took in air and jumped up, banging her knee even more sharply against the even sharper edge of the table, causing her to breathe sharply again.

"Gah! Nightfire!" Beast Boy yelled concernedly.

BLUESKIESANDRAVEN

"Figures those two would do something like that and make fools of themselves," remarked Raven, looking over to see Nightfire hopping on one foot and Beast Boy freaking out.

"They look helplessly in love, milady. Too shy for their own good," Blueskies said.

"Well aren't you a romanticist," Raven commented, rolling her eyes.

Blueskies shrugged, put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

_Sitting like that, the material of his shirt is pulled really tight across his chest…_

"So milady Emotionless can blush," Blueskies said, one eye open, peering at Raven.

"What are you…?" Raven stopped in midsentence as she felt the sudden change of temperature in her face.

"Talking about?" Blueskies finished for her. "You know, your reddened face." Blueskies reached out and touched Raven's face. "I'm guessing your temperature's got to be at least one-oh-two, milady."

_Oh no Raven, you are NOT letting yourself be effected by some dumb, sky-blue, pretty boy._

"But you are," Blueskies said slyly.

"What?" Raven asked, shocked.

"One-oh-three, milady," Blueskies explained.

NIGHTFIREANDBEASTBOY

Beast Boy was carrying Nightfire back to their table, which they had managed to stray very far away from. It wasn't because Nightfire was hurt, but because Beast Boy wanted to. Nightfire had an arm slung around Beast Boy's neck and was sitting upward, burying her face into Beast Boy's neck as he prevented her from falling over.

Beast Boy hesitantly plopped Nightfire back into her chair as their vegetable pizza (no olives) arrived. Beast Boy slipped back into his own chair and grabbed a slice a pizza. He took a bite and his eyes widened as he screamed, "HOT! HOT! HOT!"

Nightfire might have looked as though she was oblivious of this spectacle, except for that one eyebrow was cocked as Beast Boy started frantically fanning his mouth.

"I burned my mouth! Can you kiss it and make it better?" Beast Boy asked suddenly.

_Whoa there Beast Boy, where the heck did that come from?_

Nightfire was stunned out of motion and into silence as her mind tried to make sense of what just came out of Beast Boy's mouth.

"Pig," Nightfire remarked playfully.

And then she started laughing, clutching her stomach and leaning her head down so that little tears fell down the corners of her eyes and such. Then she stopped as suddenly as she started.

_Oh well, might as well finish what the perverted side of me started._

Beast Boy stuck out his lower lip to make a pouting face and made Nightfire giggle in the process. Nightfire planted a little peck of a kiss on the newly fattened lower lip of Beast Boy's.

"Awl bwewter?" Nightfire cooed.

Beast Boy shook his head.

"Then we're just gonna have to fix that, now aren't we," Nightfire bluntly remarked.

Nightfire cupped the side of his face and kissed him for a long time.

BLUESKIESANDRAVEN

Blueskies's eyes were glazed over with concern and his eyebrows were knitted together tightly as he saw Nightfire and Beast Boy still kissing.

"Worried?" Raven asked.

"It's just…" Blueskies started.

Nightfire pulled away, and to any eyes, it would have looked casual, but Blueskies knew better. Blueskies heaved a long sigh and turned to face Raven.

NIGHTFIRE 3:00am

Nightfire didn't get any sleep that night or early morning.

"Nightfire the Mindshadow," she muttered to herself.

"Mindshadow," her mind's eye echoed.

"Just a shadow," it whispered again.

"Of what?" she asked herself.

"Of yourself. Shadow of yourself. Shadow in minds of others. Shadow sifting in other's minds," her mind's eye said choppily. "Shadow sifts in Beast Boy's mind. Shadow sees accident."

RAVEN 3:01am

Raven had just read the same line of her book for the twelfth time. Blueskies plopped down on the couch next to Raven. He was wearing sky-blue pajama pants and his sky-blue hair was a wreck.

_He's not wearing a shirt._

Raven dug her nose deep into her book when she realized she was blushing again.

"Nightfire… enters the minds of others when she comes in contact with people," Blueskies sighed suddenly.

"Hm?" Raven asked vaguely.

"That's why… she tends to distance herself from others. That's also how she got the Mindshadow in her name," Blueskies continued. He had a distance in his voice as if he was talking to no one.

"Oh?" Raven wasn't exactly sure how to respond.

Nightfire walked in, and for a moment, Raven feared she had heard Blueskies, but this possibility was quickly erased as Nightfire walked past without giving any notice to the duo on the couch. She walked so soundlessly, that when she let out a sigh, Raven jumped and then shivered. Blueskies only looked more concerned by the second.

"Nightfire?" Blueskies tried to snap her out of her trance with words.

"Jaddar," was all she could manage.

"Jaddar?" he asked while standing up.

"Jaddar. Gomen jaddar. Mokeg sloga jaddar," she mumbled.

Nightfire walked back into her room, quiet the whole time. Blueskies went into his own room, running his hand through his hair as he did so. Raven went to her own room shortly afterwards.

The Titans awoke to their intruder alert signals at 5am. They all ran to the central room to see Grayday standing with a very smug smirk on her face. Robin stood in front of Starfire, remembering what had happened the last time Grayday had showed up. This display of bravery only made her smirk wider.

"Don't worry, I'm only here for my sister," she explained calmly.

Nightfire stepped forward. She was still so ghost-like that it made Raven and Blueskies worry.

"Come on little shadow," Graday beckoned.

Nightfire continued walking towards her.

"That's it," Grayday's eye was glowing menacingly.

Nightfire kept walking, but to everyone's surprise, Nightfire walked into Grayday.

Grayday's eye stopped glowing, and Robin saw this as a change to attack; he took out his bo-staff and struck. Beast Boy jumped into the pathway of the staff and got a big gash to show for it on his arm, shouting, "No! Nightfire's still in there!" all the while.

"Friend Beast Boy is right. We must put the trust in friend Nightfire," Starfire explained to her team.

"Booya! You can do it Nightfire!" Cyborg cheered loudly, but there was no mistaking the slight doubt in his voice under Blueskies's sharp ears, which caused Blueskies to frown.

Grayday pulled a knife out of her belt rather stiffly and held it over her heart.

"Heh, if you force me to kill myself while you're in me, you'll die, too," Grayday informed Nightfire smugly, as if Nightfire didn't know herself.

The Titans figured out what Nightfire was up to, and all yelled their protests, but it didn't stop Nightfire from controlling her sister, forcing her to plunge a knife through the flesh of her own heart. Nightfire fell out of Grayday, and they hit the ground side to side, both bleeding profuriously.

Beast Boy and Blueskies ran up to Nightfire, and while Beast Boy shook Nightfire as hard as he could in a panic, Blueskies calmly checked for Nightfire's pulse. When his fingers gathered no response , he stood up and backed away from the bodies. He put his head in his hands, and shook it around, screaming in pain all the while.

8888888888888888888888888

A/N: This is not the end of the story, and after the next two chapters, there's going to be a sequel, so instead of sending me angry reviews, read the rest of this story and the next one.


	14. One Final Tear

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, just those from Dimension S.

A/N: I'm going to write a sequel, so don't worry about anything yet.

8888888888888888888888888

Beast Boy just stared at Nightfire's body in awe. He just couldn't believe he would never see Nightfire giggle again, or ever get her to really kiss him, or ever hear one of her sarcastic jokes ever, ever, again. He probably would have bled to death from his arm if Raven hadn't have healed it for him. Beast Boy could tell as Raven's darkness closed over his arm that she was utterly crushed.

"We can't leave them here, and we can't stay in this spot forever, either," Robin commented.

"We'll take them to the pier. They shouldn't be buried here," Robin finally said.

Blueskies nodded slowly. He leaned towards Beast Boy and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, Beast Boy, time passes. Maybe one day you'll forget.."

Beast Boy whispered into Blueskies ear, "I could never forget Nightfire…"

(After funeral)

The Titans had a very quiet dinner that night, and nothing was eaten.

Blueskies went into the main room to see Raven sitting on the couch. Bluskies put his hand on her shoulder, and squeezed it gently. Raven looked up at him and then looked down in defeat. Blueskies jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to Raven. He put his arm around Raven's shoulders, and Raven leaned into his shoulder.

Starfire walked into the room, crying into her hands. Blueskies got off the couch and went over to her, giving her a hug and saying, "Hey, hey, hey, it's going to be ok, milady."

"Friend Nightfire, she will no longer be seeing us," Nightfire said, squeezing Blueskies. Normally, Starfire's superhuman strength would crush someone, but her powers were nullified under the weight of her grief.

Blueskies pulled back, turned around, and ran his hand through his hair while looking at the ceiling. Robin walked in and started playing the radio.

"The ghost of you, is all that I have left, is all that I have left of you to hold," it brayed proudly before Robin punched it as hard as he could, knocking out the circuits.

Cyborg walked in, and gently pried Robin's hand out of the stereo before sitting on the couch.

BEASTBOYBEASTBOY

Beast Boy walked up to the roof and cried as the cold wind battered his face. He changed into the form of a hawk and screeched into this wind.

INTHEMAINROOMINTHEMAINROOM

The people gathered in the main room winced as they heard Beast Boy scream into the air, knowing they knew nothing of the pain he was experiencing, and they could not say 'I know what it feels like.'

They all sighed simoultaneously, and if this was not such a sad moment, they would have gone into peals of laughter. But all this did was cause every single one of them to cry just a little harder, and the table in the middle of the room was disintegrated under Raven's black magic.

THENEXTDAYTHENEXTDAY

Blueskies went up to the roof at one in the morning, knowing everyone would be asleep through the exhaustion of grieving. He took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh putting his hands behind his back.

_You know what has to be done. You can't let them grieve forever._

Blueskies took a necklace out of his pocket. It was like Nightfire's only it was just a blue circle. He wrapped it around his fingers which were pressed together so it looked like a triangle.

_And the only way their memories will stay erased is this one way._

"Goodbye. May you go back to the lives you once had," he whispered as one final tear fell down his cheek.

INTHEMORNINGINTHEMORNING

The Titans woke up as their usual selves: Robin itching for a fight, Starfire cheery as ever, Raven ready for some good herbal tea, Beast Boy wanting to crack some bad jokes, and Cyborg breaking into the refrigerator.

"Today feels like a good day to get out," Robin exclaimed.

The Titans filed out of the Tower and were appalled at what lay right by the door on the rocks. A sky-blue-haired boy was there, a rock going through his heart as he was on his back. His eyes were clenched closed and a necklace was being held by the second knuckle of four of his fingers. The area around him was amazingly bloody, and they all knew without question that he was dead.

_He looks strong, _thought Robin.

_He looks kind, _thought Starfire.

_He looks hot, _thought Raven, but no blush came to her face.

_He looks like he knows someone good at video games, _thought Beast Boy.

_He looks like he's there for a reason, _thought Cyborg.

8888888888888888888888888

A/N: There's going to be one more chapter and then a sequel.


	15. Ghost of You

Disclaimer: I own the trio of Dimension S, nothing else.

Author's Note: I've been debating over a few things I could do for this chapter while listening to The Ghost of You over and over, and it finally hit me. I could do a songfic because it works so dang well. Now for your 25 eights.

8888888888888888888888888

_**Song**_

_Beast Boy's thoughts_

Actions

**Flashback**

_**I never said I'd lie and wait forever**_

_**If I died, we'd be together**_

Beast Boy popped on a sad song, because he had the weirdest urge to. He just thought it would do him some good. Just some gut feeling of his.

_**I can't always just forget her**_

_**But she could try**_

Beast Boy could feel a lump in his throat. He felt tears, threatening to sting his eyes and endlessly caress his face in bittersweet torment. But the worst of it, was he didn't know why. The shadows of his mind were there once more. But he couldn't tell what they were, because the back of the mind is dark, and you can't see a single shadow in the dark.

_**At the end of the world**_

_**Or the last thing I see**_

_Coming Closer._ Beast Boy could feel the shadows move into the light.

_**You are**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_Get someone get lost? Did someone run away? Get hurt? Killed…?_

_**Could I?**_

**_Should I?_**

_Nightfire…_

_**And all the things that you never ever told me**_

_What was her favorite color?_

_**And all the smiles that are ever ever…**_

_She smiled a lot, but you definitely didn't want to see her when she was mad._

_**Ever…**_

_**Get the feeling that you're never**_

_**All alone and I remember now**_

_**At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies**_

_**She dies**_

_What an awful way to go… She died right there… Right there… _Beast Boy's eyes couldn't hold it in any longer, and they released the emotional water.

_**At the end of the world**_

_**Or the last thing I see**_

_How could I not remember…?_

_**You are**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_How is Raven gonna take this is she remembers? Blueskies… That's the one who jumped off the tower. But why? Grief? I don't think so…_

_**Could I?**_

_**Should I?**_

"**Don't worry, Beast Boy, time passes. Maybe one day you'll forget…"**

"**I could never forget Nightfire…"**

_We were both right._

**_All the things that you never ever told me_**

_What was his favorite 1OX show?_

_**All the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me.**_

_He smiled all the time, he even tried to cheer us up when Nightfire died, but she was his sister. Why didn't we comfort him? Were we that selfish? Grief stricken?_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_Now neither of them are coming back. They'll be gone forever. They'll never come home._

_**Could I?**_

_**ShouldI?**_

_I shouldn't tell the others. They won't believe me, and if they did, they would pretend they didn't, just to protect their own hopeless feelings._

_**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me**_

_Well, at least I know how I got that gash on my arm._

_**For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me.**_

_Everyone thought it was so weird that the same day was gone from everyone's thoughts. Memories. Consciousness._

_**If I fall**_

_**If I fall down**_

_If I cry now, it could be harder to keep this away from my team. _Beast Boy dried his eyes and refused the new tears that welled up. His little pools of grief.

_**At the end of the world**_

_**Or the last thing I see**_

_Nightfire killed. Blueskies and suicide. He did all he could to erase our memories, so I'm not going to bring it up. He gave the ultimate sacrifice for me and the team, and I'm not gonna screw up._

_**You are**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_I'll try to keep their memories away from the team. Their ghosts. Because that's the worst kind of ghost. At least with the ones you can see, you can see their face again, talk to them. But this is the kind of ghost that only exists in your memories. The kind that haunts you for the rest of your life without you being able to see it's face. That kind that breaks people._

_**And all the things that you never ever told me**_

_I guess I didn't learn too much about her. If I could've done it again, I would've gotten to know her much better._

_**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**_

_They smiled an awful lot, even when they were sad. Now I'm gonna have to do the same. Pretend nothing's wrong. Even when the pain eats at my heart and soul, I have to force a smile._

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_I only remember her… Because… love is forever. They didn't love her like I did, so they shouldn't remember her unless I bring it up. The love that made me forget all my troubles is now hurting me more then anything._

_**Could I?**_

_**Should I?**_

_I could, but I shouldn't._

_**All the wounds that are ever gonna scar me**_

_There's more than just this gash._

_**For all the ghosts that are ever gonna…**_

"Uh, Beast Boy?" Robin asked as he walked in. "Are you feeling alright?"

Beast Boy was spaced out, facing the stereo, and no one has ever seen Beast Boy think at all, let along so deeply.

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine!" Beast Boy cheered.

_Nightfire had a fake, cheery disposition, and now I'm gonna have one too. Nobody is gonna be able to break it if I have something to say about it._

8888888888888888888888888

Author's Note: I am planning on making a sequel, and for reading this far, you get the full summary.

Summary: When Nightfire's cousin comes to the Titans to help, she and Beast Boy have to convince the whole team Nightfire and Blueskies existed. They go to Dimension S and see an unexpected surprise. When they go back to the Tower, though, bad things start happening.

And there you have it.


End file.
